Talk:Monster Girls/@comment-37028137-20191110102211
I was bored and I made this: So I was thinking what would the Classic monsters from literature and movies be represented by in the MGE Universe? So I put together a list of the ones I could think of (this list is by no means comprehensive to every monster from literature/movies.) Feel free to critique or even add to it. 1. Bram Stoker’s Dracula–The Vampire (Kind of a no brainer) 2. All those Mummy movies from Universal Studios—Either the Mummy or the Pharaoh (Depends on which version of The Mummy you prefer, I personally love the one with Christopher Lee. A fantastic actor and real life badass.) 3. The Wolf-Man—The Werewolf (Again, what else did you think it was going to be?) 4. Mary Shelly’s novel: Frankenstein, or The Modern Prometheus—Automaton (My reasoning here is the Automatons are created via a means that is not understood in the MGE Universe and could easily be a stand in for Galvanism, which is what initially inspired Ms. Shelly.) 5. The Creature From the Black Lagoon—The Mershark (Do I really need to explain this one?) 6. The Giant Gila Monster! (1959 Version) The Wurm (It’s a schlock-fest of a movie but pretty funny, unintentionally so, and it’s got several good shots with miniature props work. A now sadly lost art.) 7. Gaston Leroux’s The Phantom of the Opera—The Phantom (Obviously) 8. King Kong! (1933) The Kakuen (It’s literally the only monkey Mamono we’ve got.) 9. H.G. Wells novel, The Invisible Man—The Nurarihyon (The profile said they could ‘set foot inside people's houses unnoticed and begin to make themselves at home’ and ‘drape their body in the darkness of night’ so I think that’s as close to invisible as we’ll get.) 10. Robert Louis Stevenson’s Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde—The Doppelganger (In the original printing there was no ‘The’ in the title that was added later. Yes I’m nitpicky that way. While the Doppelganger does not separate based on good and evil sides it does display two separate versions of itself. The idealized form and on the night of a new moon their true form.) 11. The plant from Little Shop of Horrors! (1986 Version)—The Alraune (Feed me Seymour!) 12. Invasion of the Body Snatchers (1956 Version)—The Myconid (Seemed to be the most alien-esque of the Matango Family. While the ‘Pod People’ encase their victims and copy them the Myconid uses spores to control their vic-I mean Husbands. ) Side Note why all the hate for these girls? They use their spores the same way other Mamono use DE so what gives? Oh well. 13. Godzilla (1954 Version.)—The Lizardman (Eh, this one seemed most appropriate.) 14. George A Romero’s Night of the Living Dead (1968 Version)—The Zombie (Duh, also the working title for the movie was ‘Night of the Flesh Eaters!’ Take that as you will) 15. John Carpenter’s The Thing!—The Shoggoth (Yep, this girl just seemed to fit it best since the ‘Thing’ could mimic its prey and assimilate their DNA. The scene with the dogs is sad.) 16. The Blob (1958 Version.)—The Red Slime Or for the 1988 version the Dark Slime (The 1988 version of the blob is far more intelligent than its predecessor. It is shown stalking, tricking, trapping, and even taunting its prey. The practical special effects used are amazing and incredibly disturbing.) 17. Mimic (1997 Version)—The Devil Bug (Mimic follows two Entomologists who are trying to eradicate a plague carried by cockroaches. To destroy the roaches they create the Judas Bug a super cockroach! Great work guys really we mean that!-sarcasm here- In any case the bugs evolve into humanoid creatures capable of mimicking and then eating Humans and the race to destroy them is on. At least until the two miserable sequels.) 18. Cthulhu created by H.P. Lovecraft—The Mindflayer (I could have used any of the Abyssal Mamono, but this one just felt right what with the tentacles and everything.) 19. The Graboids from Tremors (1990 Version)—The Sandworm (This girl is basically a dead ringer for the Graboid in terms of exterior looks anyway.) 20. Death Bed: The Bed That Eats! (1977 Version)—The Ittan-momen (Before you ask: No this film is not good! Yes I’ve actually watched it, and no it has no redeeming qualities whatsoever.) 21. The alien menace from The Faculty (1998 Version)—The Kraken (The monster is an unnamed squid like alien being that fled its dying home world for Earth. It can take Human form and control people by implanting a part of itself into the victim. It needs water to survive and you can free the victims by killing the main body.) 22. Talking Tina from the Twilight Zone (1963) —The Living Doll (Move over Chucky! Talking Tina is the original murderous doll and she ‘doesn’t like you!’) 23. Pumpkinhead (1988 Version)—The Dryad (Brought to life by a grieving father in a dark blood magic ritual after a group of teenagers kill his son in a hit and run. Pumpkinhead seeks vengeance for the child’s death and kills the group of teenagers in brutal fashion.) 24. The Woman in Black (The monster shares the name of the movie, also 2012 Version)—The Banshee (This one didn’t go over well with critics but I don’t know why. It’s more suspense and psychological then blood and gore but really makes you think. And there are some genuinely terrifying moments, I highly recommend this one.) 25. Samara Morgan from The Ring (2002 English Version)—The Kejourou (This is the girl who comes out of the VHS tape and gets you after seven days once you’ve watched it. Side note there is a really cute comic strip called Erma which follows Samara’s daughter through Elementary School and all the hijinks she gets up to with her supernatural powers. Reminds me quite a bit of Calvin & Hobbes actually, and it really hilarious.) Well that’s my list of what Classic Monsters might be represented by if they were MGE characters. Let me know how I did and your thoughts on the whole thing. And if anybody wants a sequel let me know, there’s plenty of Mamono and I’ve seen far too many horror movies so I could easily do this again. As always, thank you for your comments in advance, and sorry for the wall of text this list will no doubt create. Cheers, The Weary TimeLord.